<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four Dukes walk into a Cha liao. by Albme94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727597">Four Dukes walk into a Cha liao.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94'>Albme94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>18 Warriors of Sui-Tang Period, Sui-Tang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Shh, Shubao is like the leader of this squad, Tea, Tea Shop, but in a way, drinking tea with the bros, its fine, let's agree he's like the gentle dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The leader of Wagang Army, Li Mi, appointed Xingyan along with Qin Shubao, Cheng Yaojin and Luo Shixin to become the four, most trusted, generals under him.<br/>They finally had time to sink their shoulders, and relax.<br/>Starting with everyone's favourite drink.</p>
<p>Tea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Four Dukes walk into a Cha liao.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the shortest fic ever :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four generals walk into a tea booth, they settled down as their tea pot, along with four cups, were placed in the middle of the table.<br/>The sweet refreshing smell of ginger and orange, got the generals shoulders to fully relax.</p>
<p><br/><em>‘’<strong>To</strong>…’’</em> Shubao rose his cup, the others lifted theirs as well, ‘’Duke of <em>Tan</em>-‘’ he tilted it towards Shixin, ‘’Duke of <em>Jiang County</em>…’’ Smiled at Xingyan, ‘’and-‘’ he inhaled, ‘’Duke Xiang of <em>Lu.’’</em><br/>Just as he was about to take a sip, ‘’<strong>and</strong> to Duke Zhuang of <em><strong>Hu</strong></em>-‘’ Yaojin spoke up, <em>louder</em> than he intended, Shixin snorted.<br/><br/><br/><em>‘’T-to</em> <em>Duke Zhuang of Hu’’</em> Xingyan practically whispered, Shixin lifted his cup higher than the rest, although he looked like a <em>ridiculous</em> ostrich trying to achieve <em>giraffe</em> status. <br/>Shubao cleared his throat,<em> ‘’my apologies</em>, to Duke Zhuang of Hu.’’<br/>They all lifted again for good measure, the room fell silent as the aromas circled around them, as if was a <em>calming spell</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/><br/>After a moment of silence, Xingyan cleared his throat, everyone looked at him, his face flushing, Shubao gave him an encouraging smile, he took a deep breath to calm himself.<br/>‘’<strong>I, again</strong>,’’ he knew it wasn’t <em>polite,</em> but he didn’t want to look anyone in the eye.<br/>‘’-<strong>Thank you Cheng Yaojin</strong>—‘’ he put his hands in front of his face, looked down with his head in a thankful manner, <em>‘’<strong>for saving my</strong><strong> lif</strong><strong>e!</strong>’’<br/><br/></em><br/>He didn’t hear anything, not even Shixin mocking him.<br/>Looking up carefully, Shixin smiled behind his cup, Shubao nudged Yaojin, who looked like he was in deep thought… <em>or asleep.<br/><br/></em><br/>‘’<strong>I</strong>, once again...’’ He said in a calm voice, which was… <em>Unusual.</em><br/>It looked like he had problems formulating the right words, Shubao stepped in, getting the others attention, ‘’he’s glad you’re unharmed, <em>as are we</em>—‘’ gesturing around, Xingyan smiled.<br/>‘’Lets drink up, before Li Mi sends a <em>rescue party</em> for us.’’ Shubao smirked, the others chuckled.<br/>It was a good day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks xingyanp for getting me into a historic fandom, hope this small weird thing, (that im not sure can even qualify as a 'fanfic') was entertaining, in some way, and that im sorry if i wrote some of them wrong ;-; let me know if i did!</p>
<p>And if you're not xingyanp, hey! :D Hope you liked this weird thing :)<br/>(If you dont know who any of these people are, I highly recommend you to read about them! )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>